


Seagulls and Shawarmas

by kedavranox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrations, I had to fit drarry in there somehow, I mean his dick is huge, Implied D/s, Inappropriate Erections, Kinky, Look out for the Hermione/Percy, M/M, Precome, Second Chances, True Love, Weddings, blaise is gorgeous, buttplug, ron is loaded, ron is so getting dicked out tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedavranox/pseuds/kedavranox
Summary: He really should have known better, Blaise is a bloody perv and always looking for a way to one-up himself in the ‘How much can I fuck Weasley up so that he’s hooked on my dick? ’ type shenanigans—honestly, Zabini hasn’t much work to do there, Ron is, in fact, hooked on Zabini’s dick.





	Seagulls and Shawarmas

 

As strange as Ron feels sitting at Harry’s wedding reception, where the _other_ groom is Draco Malfoy and _Malfoy’s_ best man is Ron’s sister—don’t ask—it’s stranger still to be seated between his ex-wife and his sometimes boyfriend, sometimes fuck buddy (honestly, he has no idea which way to call it most days, Merlin knows what the fuck they’re doing) Blaise Zabini.  

Nothing, however, is as strange (“strange” being the _least_ effective word to employ here—terrifying, exhilarating, downright mortifying—are each viable alternatives) as when Ron feels the butt plug Zabini had insisted he wear (' _No, really. I insist_ ,’ was his silkily murmured command) begin to slowly, and deliciously (horrifyingly?) vibrate.

He really should have known better, Blaise is a bloody perv and always looking for a way to one-up himself in the _‘How much can I fuck Weasley up so that he’s hooked on my dick?_ ’ type shenanigans—honestly, Zabini hasn’t much work to do there, Ron is, in fact, hooked on Zabini’s dick.

Zabini, who is carrying on a casual conversation with Luna Lovegood-now-Scamander beside him, gives no indication that he’s aware of Ron’s predicament—except...yes—he’s definitely smirking to himself like the insane little tosser he is. Ron can tell by the way his smile lines crinkle the corners of his eyes (who knew Zabini could smile so much...but he does—particularly when he is looking at Ron.)

Ron isn’t sure whether he wants to fuck the bastard or kill him—and _oh sweet mother of Merlin._ Ron’s thighs shudder as the vibrations intensify, and Zabini spares him quick, casual glance. Ron closes his eyes briefly, holding back a moan as his cock twitches, leaking a bit of precome, growing not quite hard but well on its way. The vibrations are gentle enough to drive him mad, but not enough to make him need to come, or hump a table or worse, Zabini’s thick, solid thigh.

Ron keeps his eyes firmly on the conversation happening in front of him—Neville is doing some kind of strange reenactment of his encounter with a horny Grindylow—as Zabini continues to do a fantastic job of pretending he doesn’t know why Ron’s ears are suddenly red, or why, when he decides to throw in a word or two to the conversation, his voice has reverted to Hogwarts pre-third-year pitchyness. But when Zabini’s deft and strangely delicate fingers begin to snake a lecherous path up Ron’s thigh, it’s all together _too much._

Ron violently pushes his chair back and announces, with a sort of hysterical air, that it’s time for everyone to hit the dancefloor.

Thankfully, almost everyone is drunk as hell, and readily agrees and there’s a mad dash away from the table. Zabini looks up at him, still seated in his chair and _winks_. His palm slips discreetly between Ron’s thighs and Ron has to hold his breath to keep from gasping out loud.

Zabini smirks. “Dance with me?”

“You know full well, dancing is the last—” but Ron is cut off by his own, helpless moan, as Zabini intensifies the vibrations in his arse even further, and raises his eyebrows expectantly.

Ron realizes that Blaise request to dance is actually a command and— _blimey fuck_ his dick is standing at attention now—Ron has never been able to resist when Zabini tells him what to do.

“I—yes. Let’s dance.”

Zabini smiles—Merlin does it transform his already handsome face into something spectacular—and leads him to the dancefloor. They slip easily into each other’s arms, as if they’ve been doing this for years, and with a subtle gesture, Zabini mercifully allows the vibrations in Ron’s arse to settle into a pleasant buzz; just enough to keep him on edge.

He and Zabini are of the same height, he can look straight on into Zabini's gorgeous dark brown eyes—inscrutable as always—and perhaps forget that they’re surrounded by all of their friends, and pretend they’re alone in Blaise’s flat.

Zabini rests his forehead against Ron’s and kisses Ron at the tip of his nose. It’s the sweetest, most unexpected thing he could have done and Ron feels warm and safe and— _loved_. He could blame his feelings on the copious amount of elf-made wine they’ve all been imbibing, but he’d be lying to himself. After the disaster that was his marriage to Hermione, he swore never to do that again.

Zabini pulls away, his lush lips deliciously upturned in a half smile, as if he knows exactly what Ron is thinking.

Ron hesitates for a moment, and then somehow, he is speaking. “Sometimes you look at me and I can’t breathe.”

It doesn’t even make sense, and at first, Ron’s certain Zabini hasn’t heard a word. The music is loud, the Gryffindors are making a raucous name for themselves, and Harry is practically shagging his new husband on the dancefloor, but then Zabini’s hold on Ron’s waist tightens and he pulls Ron in close, his breath ghosting the curve of Ron’s ear. “You fuck me up too, Weasley.” His voice is breathless and he presses a soft kiss against the sensitive skin beneath Ron’s ear.

Ron holds on tight, and they sway together, tightly bound, even when Celestina Warbeck begins to warble some deranged tune about seagulls and shawarmas, and even still after the song is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this! :) Thank you to TimothysBoxers for the speedy beta. If I still fucked up and there's typos, blame me. <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://kedavranox.tumblr.com)! ❤


End file.
